Teen Titan's Chapter one
by ShadedShadowangel88814
Summary: The first chapter but, I'm not sure if I am adding any more at the moment.


Teen TitansChapter oneThe New Titan 2

A young girl soon to be a Titan. Slade had captured her to try and to make her his apparentness. She didn't want to be. She managed to run away from him. This is where her story begins. The girl has blond hair down to her shoulders her blue eyes were looking at the water. She was sitting on the docks near the Titan's Tower. Her white skin shimmered as the moonlight hit the water. The rim of her blue jeans were damp since she remembered to take off her sandals.

Meanwhile at the Titan's Tower … Raven was wearing her usual outfit and was meditating. Robin and Cy was in the living room playing a video game together Bb was looking out the window that shown the docks he noticed the girl on the docks. The one who worked or used to work for Slade. "Hey, guys." Bb said from where he was. The other Titans went over to Beast Boy. "That's the girl who works for Slade!" Starfire said.

The other Titans noticed her as well. "It could be a trap." Robin said. Bb looked at Robin, "What if it is not?" Bb said. Robin thought, "We'll have to go and see." Robin said. The others nodded they headed to the docks. They stopped behind the girl. Bb was the one who tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped and looked at them. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Slade?" Starfire said/asked.

"Reason I'm here is for peace and quiet. Reason I'm not with Slade is because I do not want to work for him." The girl said. "See it wasn't a trap Robin." Bb said. "How do we know your not lying?" Robin asked her. "Because he forced me to work for him I found a way to escape him." The girl said. The Titans then new that the girl was telling the truth. "Robin she's telling the truth." Raven said.

Robin sighed, "Do you have a place to stay?" Robin asked. The girl looked down," Sadly no, I do not." The girl said. Starfire, Bb, Raven, and Cy huddled together, "We have to let her stay she doesn't look like she has anyone or any where to live." Raven said trying to be generous for once. After debating Starfire, Bb, Raven, and Cy turned to Robin, "We should go ahead and let her stay her powers might be useful for us." Cyborg said.

Robin thought about it for a while, "Fine, she can stay." Robin said Bb cheered. Raven turned to the girl, "What is your name?" Raven asked. The girl sighed, "My name is Jemela, Lyn White." She said. "but, Most people call me Jem." Jemela Lyn White said. "That is such a wonderful name Jem." Starfire said with a smile. Jem giggled, "Why thank you!" She said kindly. "What are your powers?" Raven asked. "I have a lot but, I like showing them off while fighting." Jem said. "Oh," Bb said.

"Come with us then we'll show you around the tower." Robin said. Jem nodded, "Alright should be fun." Jem said. The Titan's started off to the tower. Jem turned into pure spirit then appeared in the towers living room when the Titans arrived. Starfire looked at Jem, "How did you?" Star said.

"I used one of my powers to get here." Jem said. "Which one?" Bb asked. "My pure spirit one." Jem said. "Cool," Bb said. Jem nodded. Soon Bb started to feel a joke coming on. "Hey guys." Bb said. Cy, Raven, and Robin went to there rooms. "I guess they don't want to hear my joke." Bb said. "I wouldn't mind hearing it." Starfire said. "Same." Jem said.

Bb smiled, "Ok, How is a comet like the dog wishbone?" Bb said. Star and Jem shrugged. "They're both stars with tails." Bb said. Jem and Starfire both laughed. "Good one." Jem said. Starfire decided to head off to her room. Bb looked at Jem, "You really think so." He asked. "Of course I do." Jem said.

Bb smiled and hugged Jem. Jem hugged Bb back. "Want me to show you around?" Bb asked. "Yes, Please." Jem said. Bb stood up and took Jem's hand and started to show her around the tower. He shown her to a room which was freshly painted by the other titans while Bb was showing her around the Tower.

"Wow." Jem said. "We thought that you would like it." Robin said walking to Jem and Bb. He handed Jem her communicator, "It's a communicator." Robin said. "Are you sure you can trust me?" Jem asked. "Were sure." Robin said. Jem ended up smiling. "Thanks guys," Jem said kindly. The other Titan's left her room but, Bb stayed behind. "Um, Jem." Bb said. Jem looked at Bb, "Yes, Bb," Jem said taking a guess at his name.

"Um, I'm wondering if maybe one of these nights you would like to hang with me." He said slightly rubbing one of his feet against the floor. "I'd love to." Jem said. Bb looked up at her, "Really?" Bb asked. Jem giggled. "Of course Beast Boy. I'd be delighted." Jem said with a kind caring smile. Jem secretly had a crush on Bb. But, Bb as well had a little crush on her. "Well, I'll let you set your room up how you like it." He said he turned and started to walk away. "Bb?" Jem said looking at him.

He turned and looked at her. "Well, since I don't own that much clothing you wouldn't mind going clothes shopping with me?" Jem asked him. "No, I do not mind." He said. Jem smiled. He walked away. Starfire ended up entering Jem's room. She seemed to have bought Jem a lovely friendship necklace at a near by store.

"Sorry to bother you Jem." Starfire said looking at Jem as Jem let her enter. "Yes," Jem asked looking at her. "I got you something that I think that you might like." Starfire said to Jem. "What is it?" Jem asked. Starfire pulled out what looked like to halves of a necklace. "It's a friendship necklace." Starfire said. "I'm wondering if you would like the other half." She said the necklace had a cat like figure but in two halves so that it would connect to the other one. "I'd love to have the other half Starfire." Jem said with a smile. Starfire smiled and handed the half to Jem that has the word _Best_ on it. Jem placed the necklace around her neck. Starfire left the room and Jem started arranging the room to her likings.

By: Tressa Gilley8/25/2005 


End file.
